First Wedding Mission!
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Kagamine Rin dan Len adalah Wedding Organizer amatir, sampai mereka menerima seorang klien... bagaimana kisah dalam misi pertama mereka ini? Dan bagaimana dengan Rin dan Len sendiri? Apakah mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mereka berdua?/Chapter 3: The Day When We Met/No flame please/Bahasa gaul di chapter depan
1. Permulaan

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Hai, Hika balik lagi membawa... multichap baru, gomenasai bagi yang masih nunggu lanjutan Numbers: Encore dan HMO ._." karena kedua fic itu belum mencapai target yang saya harapkan, saya membuat multichap lagi untuk mengisi waktu. Dan kali ini multichap-nya terinspirasi dari game (lagi), yaitu Dream Day series~ **

**Satu lagi, Hika minta maaf kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya**

**Selamat membaca**

* * *

"Kalau sudah besar Rin mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi... jadi kucing!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kalau Rin sudah besar kamu mau kerja jadi apa?"

"Ooh, itu. Aku mau jadi _Wedding Organizer_!"

"Lho? Kenapa begitu?"

"Iya! Aku senang aja lihat gaun putih yang berkilau bagai permata itu! Lagipula saat menikah, semua orang pasti senang, seperti ibuku waktu menikah sama ayahku yang sekarang! Aku ingin membuat semua orang bahagia!"

_****__—_Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, 10 tahun  


* * *

**First Wedding Mission!  
**

**a fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Dream Day (c)its rightful owner**

* * *

_**Fourteen years later**_

**Len P.O.V  
**

Halo semuanya, namaku Kagamine Len. Kalau kalian mengira aku adalah remaja galau yang akan bercerita seperti di kumpulan fic sebelumnya, kalian salah. Boro-boro remaja galau, aku saja bukan remaja lagi, secara usiaku sudah 24 tahun. Aku baru lulus kuliah beberapa waktu lalu, jadi aku masih lajang. Ingat ya, aku lajang, bukan _single _maupun jomblo_—_meskipun aku suka sama si Miku itu_—_oh tidak, jangan dengarkan kata-kataku barusan.. Eh tunggu, apa hubungannya ya, lulus kuliah sama jadi lajang?

Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja.

Kita kembali ke cerita. Aku adalah seorang _Wedding Organizer_, itu loh, yang merancang dan mengatur segala sesuatu yang diperlukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Oh ya, aku disini bekerja bersama dengan _partner_-ku, Kagamine Rin. Meskipun marga kami sama, tetapi kami tidak punya hubungan darah lho, ingat itu. Kami berdua membuka sebuah_—_um, semacam perusahaan _Wedding Organizer_, yang kami namakan _Kagamine Wedding Organizer_. Terlihat berkelas, bukan?

Tapi sayangnya, kami belum menerima satu pun klien. Ini wajar, karena kami baru saja membuka usaha kami, jadi tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kami. Jadi tenang saja, tunggu klien datang dan_—_ _voila_! Kami akan jadi terkenal!

Seperti kata pepatah, _Patience is gold._

Tunggu, apa ada ya pepatah seperti itu?

Walau begitu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami bisa terkenal, karena Rin itu bukan sembarang orang_—_ia punya talenta. Aku tahu itu karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin, 24 tahun. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku, bersama Kagamine Len adalah _Wedding Organizer_. Lebih tepatnya, kami adalah amatir, karena (sedihnya), kami belum pernah menerima klien satu pun. Setiap hari, kira-kira dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam lima sore aku duduk disamping telepon khusus untuk perusahaan ini. Namun, telepon itu belum pernah berdering_—_pernah sih, tapi itu dari petugas listrik yang menanyakan tagihan bulanan.

Aduh miris.

Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti diberi kesempatan untuk mengurus acara pernikahan seseorang, misalnya pernikahan... oh ya, pernikahan Len dan Miku. Miku adalah junior kami di universitas dulu, kalau tidak salah sekarang umurnya 22 tahun, dan dia adalah gebetan Len! Hehe, kalau Len akan menikah sama Miku, pasti dia akan menyewaku juga! Lihat saja nanti!

Namun, sebenarnya aku juga punya satu rahasia_—_

**KRIIINGGG!**

AH, ITU DIA! Itu bunyi yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu! Pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak, itu bunyi telepon khusus bisnis kami! Aku yang tadinya sedang memasak mi instan langsung meninggalkannya dan melesat ke kantor untuk menjawab panggilan keramat itu. Semoga ini bukan petugas PLN lagi...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Len! Len! LEEEEEEEENN!" teriakan Rin yang menggema di tempat itu sukses membuat Len_—_yang sedang memakan mi instan yang dibuat Rin tadi tersedak, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha meraih gelas yang ada di sampingnya.

Tapi, Rin mengambil gelas itu dengan tak kalah cepat dari Len, serta meminumkannya secara paksa kepada _partner_-nya (yang malang) itu.

"U-ugh_—_ ada apa sih?" tanya Len dengan susah payah, sambil mengelap sisa air di mulutnya.

"Cepat siap-siap! Kita akan kedatangan klien!"

"HAH?! ADA KLIEN? CIUS? MIAPAH?"

"Cius Len, cius. Sekarang kau harus ganti baju! Pake tuh, baju ala bisnis kece yang kita beli bulan April kemaren!" ucap Rin sambil mendorong Len ke kamarnya.

Jika dilihat, penampilan Rin memang agak berbeda. Poni-nya sudah dirapikan dengan empat jepit berwarna putih, ia pun memakai pita_—_namun bukan pita besar yang selalu ia pakai saat SMP dulu, namun pita yang dipakai di bagian samping rambutnya. Pakaiannya pun sudah kelihatan resmi, beberapa menit lalu ia masih memakai kaus oblong dengan celana pendek, membuatnya terlihat sebagai gelandangan miris.

Tak lama kemudian, Len pun keluar dari kamarnya. Sama seperti Rin, penampilannya juga berubah total. Rambutnya sudah diikat _ponytail _kecil, sehingga rambutnya tak sepanjang Rin. Dilengkapi dengan kemeja putih, tali pinggang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, serta dasi merah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti _business-man _bukan?

"Siapa klien pertama kita?" tanya Len sambil menarik sebuah kursi di kantor itu, serta duduk disana.

"Sepupuku, Luka-nee." jawab Rin sambil melipat tangannya, bangga.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti anggota keluarga-mu yang akan jadi klien pertama kita."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya tentu saja, pasti anggota keluarga yang sudah mempercayai _skill _kita, sehingga mereka mau menggunakan jasa kita." jawab Len.

"Iya juga sih. Oke, klien kita namanya Megurine Luka, 26 tahun_—_"

"Hei! Umurku masih 25 tahun! Jangan membuatku terlihat tambah tua!"

Di ambang pintu, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang, dengan iris biru jernih, mirip seperti mata Rin. Siapakah dia? Kalau kalian menjawab Megurine Luka, nilai 100 untuk kalian! Wanita itu_—_Luka langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak di seberang kursi Rin dan Len. Posisi Rin dan Luka sekarang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja besar.

Luka pun menarik nafas, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya barusan, "Aku percaya sama kemampuan Rin, makanya aku mau menyewa jasamu_—_tunggu! Aku melihat wajah baru disini. Siapa itu Rin? Pacarmu?" katanya sambil melirik Len.

"Ah, saya _partner_-nya Rin. Kagamine Len, senang bertemu Anda."

"Aduuh, nggak perlu resmi begitu! Aku 'kan hanya sepupunya Rin! Oke deh, intinya aku mau nikah sama... ehm, Gakupo-kun. Tahu 'kan, pacarku itu loh." cerita Luka.

"Apa?! Jadi saat Luka-nee ngomong tentang nikah sama Gakupo-nii itu nggak bohong ya?" mata Rin terbelalak.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku ingin sesuatu yang anti mainstream_—_aku akan menikah di Paris! Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi, jadi besok kita semua akan ke Paris!" ucap Luka menggebu-gebu.

'Bukannya Paris itu udah mainstream ya? Kan namanya kota cinta...' batin Len sweatdrop.

"Haaah? Paris?! Mau! Aku mau! Ya 'kan Len?!" kata Rin_—_hampir berteriak sambil menatap pemuda malang itu dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"I-iya..."

"Oke, sudah diputuskan, aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawatnya. Malam ini kalian beres-beres, besok kita ketemu jam lima di Vocapolitan Airport. Mengerti?" Luka mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai di Paris baru kita akan bicara detail-nya, Gakupo dan ibuku sudah disana kok, jadi kita harus cepat! Jadi besok bangun pagi ya?"

"Siap, kapten!"

Dengan ini, misi pernikahan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len pun resmi dimulai...

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Um... jadi gimana fic baru Hika? Semoga readers puas ya, kalau reviews di fic lain sudah mencapai target, pasti Hika lanjutkan kok. Enaknya fic ini Keep/Delete? Kalau delete juga nggak apa kok...  
**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	2. Welcome to Paris

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Halo, karena reviews di fic ini sudah mencapai targetnya, maka ini dulu deh yang dilanjutin~ yang HMO sama Numbers: Encore ditunda sebentar ya '_'**

**Sepatah kata, seluruh kata-kata bahasa Prancis yang ada disini itu hasil translate dari sebuah website legendaris, yaitu Google Translate. Jadi siapa tahu ada readers yang bisa bahasa Prancis, kalau ada kesalahan Hika meminta maaf... Dan Hika juga minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian seluruh tempat di Prancis dalam fic ini, Hika belum pernah kesana dan hanya menggunakan internet sebagai refrensi saja xD**

**Oke deh balesan reviews:**

**Kurotori Rei: tapi cinta itu kan tidak boleh dipaksakan, jadi terserah Len mau nikah sama siapa *digampar***

**Kei-T Masoharu: ding dong! Tebakan anda tepat sekali! Terima kasih telah menunggu~**

**Kiriko Alicia: jawaban dari pertanyaan Alice-san ada di chapter ini kok!**

**Mikan chanX3: iya, tebakan Mikan-san benar kok! fic lainnya akan dilanjutkan bila jumlah reviews nya sudah mencapai target (30 reviews buat Numbers: Encore dan 20 buat HMO, buat yang Encore sudah punya ide sih, tapi details nya belum dipikirkan ._.)**

**Sara Sawauchi: terima kasih sudah nge fav ^^**

**Flaesy Kujyou: ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih telah menunggu~**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**First Wedding Mission!  
**

**a fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Dream Day (c)its rightful owner**

* * *

_**Kagamine Wedding Organizer, 03.31 A.M **_

**Normal P.O.V**

_"_La la la~_ Bonjour, je t'aime, bonne nuit, _umm... oh ya, _merci, désolé_, eh... Oh!"

**KLIK**

"WOOI LEEEN BANGUN LO! LO MAU KE PARIS GAK? UDAH JAM SETENGAH 4!"

"WHAT THE FUUUU_—_ Rin bisa tenang dikit nggak sih?!"

Len_—_lelaki malang yang terbangun oleh suara berfrekuensi tinggi itu hanya bisa mengucek mata, serta mengacak rambutnya sendiri_—_dia lagi minta dikasihani. Ya, beginilah kelakuan tokoh kesayangan kita, alias Rin dan Len jika mereka lagi sendirian. Kalau lagi di depan klien (atau detik-detik sebelum bertemu klien) rasanya sangat berbeda ya.

"Enak aja! Jam lima kita tuh udah harus ke bandara tahu! Sana buruan mandi! Gue udah siap dari tadi!" cetus Rin, lalu menyodorkan satu setel pakaian resmi milik Len.

"Siap, komandan... Eh tunggu! Kau nggak tidur ya semalam?" selidik Len ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada kantung mata melekat di wajah _partner_-nya itu,

"Tentu saja! Aku belajar bahasa Prancis! Meskipun akhirnya tidak banyak yang bisa dipelajari sih..." jawab Rin sambil memamerkan buku '_Bahasa Prancis Singkat dan Lancar_'-nya.

Len geleng-geleng kepala. "Rin... Rin. Lo itu gimana sih? Kita bisa pakai Bahasa Inggris disana!" sanggah Len.

"Tapi Len, kita itu _Wedding Planner_, jadi kita harus menjaga profesionalisme kita!" kata Rin bangga, sementara Len hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**_Vocapolitan Airport, 04.58 A.M  
_**

**Pip pip**

"Hm?" gumam Len sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya. Bunyi tadi adalah nada dering yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk di HP Len.

"Dari siapa tuh? Masih pagi gini..." kata Rin. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Len pun segera membuka pesan itu.

* * *

**_From: _**_Miku Hatsune_

**_Subject: _**_Paris_

_Halo Kagamine-senpai, ini Miku Hatsune. Aku dengar kabar bahwa Kagamine-senpai sudah mendapat klien pertama dan sekarang sedang menuju ke Paris~ Jadi semoga beruntung Kagamine-senpai! Sukses ya!_

**_Received today, 04.58 A.M_**

* * *

"Miku-chan ya?" tanya Rin lagi. "Cie... di SMS-in pagi-pagi~" godanya.

"Sudah ah Rin!" kata Len sambil menyimpan kembali HP-nya dengan terburu-buru, dan segera memalingkan pandangannya dari Rin. "Masuk yuk! Pasti Megurine-san sudah menunggu!"

"Fufufu~ Akui saja Len~ _By the way _kau tidak perlu memanggilnya Megurine-san, Luka-san saja udah cukup kok." lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Disini!"

Benar saja, Len sudah bisa melihat sosok berambut merah jambu panjang yang begitu familiar, sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Luka-nee! Ohayou!" sapa Rin sambil berlari ke arah sepupunya itu. Len pun ikut berlari, mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang.

"Pesawatnya berangkat lima belas menit lagi! Yuk masuk! Pasti kita sudah boleh masuk ke pesawat, makanya sini, barang kalian harus dimasukkan ke bagasi dulu." Luka pun memandu kedua _Wedding Planner _itu menuju ke pesawat seperti layaknya seorang pramugari. Iya sih, Luka memang pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pramugari saat ia berumur tujuh tahun.

* * *

_**Vocapolitan Airport (Flight A-250) 05.10 A.M  
**_

"Aku mau duduk di dekat jendela!" ucap Rin bersemangat, sambil mengklaim tempat duduknya itu. Len pun duduk di sebelahnya, dan Luka mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Jadi posisi duduknya adalah Luka-Len-Rin.

Len, kau sudah resmi dapat _harem _yang bagus.

Oh, lupakan itu.

Sementara menunggu pesawat itu lepas landas, Rin kembali mengeluarkan kamus keramatnya_—_maksudnya kamus Jepang-Prancis-nya, serta membuka halaman yang sudah ditandai sebelumnya, dan kini ia sudah berkutat lagi dengan buku kecil tersebut.

"Uhm... _s'il vous plaît..._" gumamnya.

Lain dengan Luka dan Len. Luka sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pramugari disana_—_mungkin ia memesan menu sarapan pagi, sementara Len sedang membolak balik majalah _Airline Shop _yang tersedia disana. Siapa tahu ada barang yang menarik untuk jadi kenang-kenangan.

**THUD**

"Eh?" gumam Len lagi, ia menoleh ke kiri, dan ia pun merasakan beban di bahu kirinya_—_yang ternyata adalah... kepala Rin. Ya, tebakan kalian benar, Rin tertidur di bahu Len.

"..." bibir Len tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang terkesan... lembut. "Salah sendiri tadi malem nggak tidur." katanya lagi, lalu ia bersandar ke kursi pesawat, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya_—_sekaligus menjaga Rin, agar ia tidak terjatuh saat pesawat lepas landas nanti. Tak lupa, Len juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman Rin. Dan terakhir, ia memegangi kepala Rin_—_yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Hmm..." Luka yang menyaksikan adegan itu ikut tersenyum_—_tersenyum licik lebih tepatnya.

* * *

_**Hotel Castille Paris, 04.07 P.M  
**_

"Huaah, perjalanan tadi melelahkan sekali~" kata Rin sambil menguap lebar_—_untung saja tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Alah, lo tadi tidur aja kerjaannya, jadi jangan salahin gue lah." tukas Len sambil membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari taksi.

"Emang gue nyalahin lo? Nggak 'kan?" ucap Rin sambil masuk ke lobi. "Aah! Gakupo-nii!"

Orang yang disebut "Gakupo-nii" itu bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui, calon suami Luka. Rambutnya warna ungu, panjang, dan diikat model _ponytail_. Memang sih, _biasanya _dia mirip banci, tapi hari ini penampilannya terlihat begitu berkelas dan elegan, karena ia memakai _blazer_ dan kemeja. Mungkin dia mau menjaga selera _fashion_-nya, mengingat ia sedang berada di Paris sekarang. Sekarang Rin benar-benar mengerti alasan mengapa sepupunya yang cantik itu bisa suka pada orang seperti ini.

"Ah, halo Rin-chan, lama tidak bertemu. Mohon kerjasamanya ya." sapa Gakupo sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, hendak bersalaman dengan wanita mungil yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi adik iparnya itu.

Ups, Rin hampir lupa kalau ia ke Paris untuk urusan bisnis, bukannya reuni keluarga! "Ya, mohon bantuannya juga!" kata Rin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Gakupo. Len yang sudah masuk ke lobi hotel pun ikut terpana dengan penampilan Gakupo, namun Luka hanya tertawa geli saja.

"A-ah, saya Len Kagamine, _partner_-nya Rin. Mohon bantuannya." kata Len sambil membungkuk sopan di depan Gakupo.

Gakupo terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, aku sudah dengar dari Luka. Malam ini kita semua istirahat dulu, nanti kita makan malam di restoran bawah, setelah itu kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ada empat kamar yang kami sewa. Kamar 076 adalah kamarnya orang tua Luka, kamar 100 itu kamar Luka, kamar 101 itu kamarku, sedangkan kamar 103 adalah kamar kalian. Mengerti? Sekarang kalian boleh menaruh barang kalian dulu, setelah kalian mandi kumpul lagi di restoran lantai satu. Ini kunci kamar kalian." jelas Gakupo panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan kunci bernomor 103 kepada Len.

"Terima kasih, uh... Gakupo-san!" Len menunduk lagi, lalu ia membawa kopernya ke lift, diikuti dengan Rin.

Melihat kepergian kedua _Wedding Planner _itu, Luka dan Gakupo menyeringai.

* * *

_**Hotel Castille Paris, Room 103, 04.28 P.M  
**_

"Gue buka dulu kamarnya..." ucap Len sambil memasukkan kartunya ke celah yang tersedia.

**KLIK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda kembali.

"Rin..."

"Ya?"

"Ini 'kan... kamar _double bed_?" akhirnya Len mengucapkan lima kata itu dengan takut-takut.

Betapa bodohnya mereka berdua, tidak menyadari kesalahan itu sejak tadi. Seharusnya Len dan Rin sudah menyadari kebodohan mereka saat Gakupo menyebutkan "kunci kamar _kalian_". Sudah terlambat, mereka sudah tidak bisa protes lagi pada Gakupo dan Luka. Mereka harus menerima fakta bahwa...

...Mereka akan tidur sekamar. Dengan ranjang _double bed_.

Luka sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak di pesawat tadi, baik Len maupun Rin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

'Aduh... bagaimana ini?' batin Rin panik dan galau. Karena sebetulnya perasaannya pada Len melebihi batas 'seorang teman' ataupun 'rekan kerja'_—_ya, bisa dibilang kalau Rin... mencintai Len. Bagaimana Rin akan melewati semua ini?

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Jadi? Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Reviews dari kalian semua selalu ditunggu! Kritik pun tidak masalah, asal tidak nge flame saja OwO  
**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


	3. The Day When We Met

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Halo, karena reviews di fic ini sudah mencapai targetnya, maka ini dulu deh yang dilanjutin~ yang HMO sama Numbers: Encore ditunda sebentar ya '_'**

**Oh iya, Hika hanya mengingatkan, Len dan Rin sudah mulai kerja di chapter ini, jadi jika pekerjaan mereka tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan Wedding Planner yang sebenarnya, Hika minta maaf.**

**Oke, balesan reviewnya:**

**Kurotori Rei: meski Len jadi harem, tapi Hika maunya Rin tetep sama Len xD**

**Kei-T Masoharu: ini sudah lanjut~ OwO**

**neko-neko kawaii: oke sip, ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^**

**AnimaGirl: yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah : negara api datang menyerang *dihajar* oke deh cek aja lanjutannya~**

**rinlenlover02: Rin cemburu, tapi dia rapopo kok jadi Kiiro-san tenang aja *eh**

**Kiriko Alicia: ini sudah lanjut~**

**Flaesy Kujyou: ini sudah lanjut, makasih udah penasaran, Fla-san (?)**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**First Wedding Mission!  
**

**a fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Dream Day (c)its rightful owner**

* * *

_**Hotel Castille Paris, Room 103, 04.28 P.M  
**_

**Rin P.O.V  
**

A-a-a-a-apaaaaa?!

Aku harus sekamar sama Len?! Sekamar? Seranjang? Oh demi Neptunus, apa salahku sampai aku harus mengalami ini?

Ah tidak tidak, bukannya aku tidak suka sekamar sama orang aneh bin stress yang bernama Kagamine Len ini, t-tapi aku 'kan_—_ oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya? Jika kalian masih ingat, beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan memberitahukan rahasiaku. Yah, tapi begitulah, kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu sekarang.

Aku yakin semua yang sedang kalian pikirkan itu benar_—_ AKU-SUKA-SAMA-KAGAMINE-LEN. Puas?

Oke, kita ganti topik dulu. Sebenarnya, ruangan hotel ini sangaaaaaaat indah! Jauh lebih indah daripada kamar tidurku di kantor. Bahkan Len yang punya kamar lebih luas di kantor saja masih kalah bagus dari kamar nomor 103 ini.

Eh wajar kali ya? Namanya juga hotel.

Biar kudeskripsikan kondisi disini untuk kalian. Ruangan ini didominasi dengan warna _beige _yang terlihat sederhana, namun nyaman dipandang. Di dekat pintu menuju balkon terdapat dua buah sofa kecil (semacam _armchair_)_—_yang juga berwarna _beige_, serta sebuah meja kecil diantara kedua sofa itu. Tak lupa, kamar ini juga dilengkapi dengan TV dan kulkas kecil, benda yang sempurna untuk meletakkan semua jeruk-jeruk yang kubeli di bandara tadi. Lukisan menara Eiffel pun bertengger dengan manis di dinding.

Dan... yang paling utama adalah apa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Sebuah-ranjang-_double_-_bed_.

Argh, pasti Luka-nee sudah merencanakan semua ini! Tidak mungkin keluarganya tidak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar masing-masing untukku dan Len! Luka-nee itu anak orang kaya yang sudah pernah mengelilingi seluruh pelosok dunia_—_ya, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Luka-nee ke Paris. Begitupun dengan Gakupo-nii. Aah, pokoknya seluruh kebutuhan primer sampai tersier bagi Luka-nee dan Gakupo-nii pasti terpenuhi_—_mulai dari sandang, pangan, papan, bahkan sampai sandal jepit semuanya ada.

Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Si Len mukanya udah melas pula! Gimana kalau kami berdua semakin menjauh?

KRIIINGGG!

Hum? Bunyi apa itu? Aku yakin kalau itu bukan alarm kebakaran, tentu saja. Oh, rupanya telepon kamar hotel. Siapa ya yang menelponku? Karena Len masih _speechless _(baca: masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan), maka akulah yang mengangkat teleponnya. Sekalian coba-coba ngomong bahasa Prancis gitu loh.

"_Bonjour, avec____—_"

**"Udah Rin, gak usah sok sok bahasa Prancis dulu! Kata Gakupo nanti waktu makan malamnya dipercepat! Suruh Len langsung mandi, terus kau mandi aja di tempatku! Jangan lupa ya, kamar 100! Oke makasih." **setelah nyerocos panjang lebar _nonstop_, manusia di seberang telepon_—_alias Luka-nee pun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Huft, apa-apaan sih ini...

* * *

_**Hotel Castille Paris, Restaurant, 05.30 P.M **_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lho? Dimana Leon-san dan Lola-san?" tanya Rin begitu ia memasuki restoran hotel mewah tersebut. Yah, Rin memang tidak boleh memanggil orang tua Luka dengan sebutan paman atau bibi, katanya supaya serasa lebih muda gitu.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san lagi berkeliling Paris, biasalah belanja." ucap Luka sambil menghela nafas. Yah, namanya juga orang kaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kamarnya?" sanggah Gakupo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Saya minta satu kamar lagi, saya nggak bisa tidur sekamar sama Rin." ujar Len sambil meminum segelas air putih yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Maaf Len, tapi aku dan Gakupo tidak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar tambahan." timpal Luka dengan santai.

"Len, Luka-nee pasti bohong! Uangnya 'kan banyak!" Rin ikut menyemangati _partner_-nya itu.

Len meletakkan gelasnya sambil menghela nafas. "Biar aja deh Rin, yang penting kita harus menjaga profesionalisme kita, seperti yang kamu bilang tadi pagi di Jepang. Walaupun kita disuruh tidur di lapangan parkir tapi kita masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, iya nggak?" kata Len sambil tersenyum hangat.

"E-e-eeh, iya..." Rin yakin, bila kisah hidupnya dimasukkan di _manga_, pasti wajahnya sudah bersemu merah, seperti karakter-karakter perempuan di _manga_ favoritnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Rin memang sudah sering melihat Len tersenyum, tapi senyum satu ini spesial. Senyum Len kali ini didukung dengan faktor penampilan rapi: kemeja, celana panjang, dan dasi merah. Rambutnya pun sudah tidak acak-acakan lagi seperti biasanya. Kalau sudah begini Rin harus bisa menahan diri, agar tidak terlihat _nervous_ berlebihan di depan klien_—_eh maksudnya di depan Len.

"Sudah sudah, pacarannya nanti saja, makan _appetizer_nya dulu sana." kata Luka sambil mendorong semangkuk salad ke depan dua _Wedding Planner_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka tidak akan tertipu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luka-nee, kenapa kita cuma dikasih satu mangkuk? Aku dan Len itu dua orang, bukan kembar siam!" protes Rin.

"Ahahaha, ketahuan ya." Gakupo tertawa.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Rin tidak sebodoh itu." kata Len, lalu Luka pun menyerahkan mangkuk salad lainnya yang tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Oke, kita akan berbisnis." kata Rin sambil memakai kacamatanya. Biar kelihatan serius maksudnya. "Kasih tahu dong cerita pertemuan pertama Luka-nee dan Gakupo-nii~" rayu Rin, sambil memeluk lengan sepupunya itu.

"Rin benar, ini bisa digunakan untuk refrensi kami." dukung Len.

"Iya iya, tapi nggak usah gini juga keles." Luka sweatdrop, sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan maut Rin.

"Habisnya... Luka-nee tidak pernah mau memberitahuku..."

"Tapi sekarang akan kuberitahu. Jadi begini, Rinny-chan masih ingat kan sewaktu_—_"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Luka P.O.V  
**

"KAA-SAAAN! SUDAH JADI NIH!" teriakku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Kaa-san yang sedang membereskan peralatan masak. Ya, aku sedang memasak _untuk yang pertama kalinya_. Ups, ketahuan deh. Meski umurku sudah 23 tahun, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memasak. Hehe, memalukan sekali ya.

TAPI, ya, tapi tapi tapi~ Sekarang semuanya berbeda! Hari ini, tanggal 12 Juni 20XX, saya, Luka Megurine berhasil memasak untuk yang pertama kalinya! Berikan _applause _untuk saya~

Oh, lupakan itu.

Kenapa Kaa-san nggak dateng-dateng ya? Setelah aku melihat ke belakang... oalah, ternyata Kaa-san sudah balik ke kamarnya dan tidur! Siapa ya yang bisa kusuruh mencicip _tart_-ku? Tou-san juga lagi kerja sih... Oh iya! Kenapa tidak tanya Rin saja?

* * *

_**Ocean Apartment  
**_

Hum, apartemen tempat tinggal Rin masih belum direnovasi ya_—_oh maaf aku jadi keluar topik! Aku pun mengecek jam tangan... gawat! Biasanya jam segini Rin sudah pergi kuliah! Aku pun cepat cepat masuk ke dalam lift_—_tentunya masih memeluk kotak _tart_-ku, tetapi...

**BRUK**

"Maafkan aku!"

Uuh, kenapa sih harus pake acara nabrak dulu? Adegan gini nih udah terlalu mainstream tahu! Banyak adegan nabrak di _shoujo manga _koleksiku, jadi aku tidak perlu tambahan adegan nabrak lagi!

Pada poin ini, pasti kalian mengira bahwa orang yang aku tabrak adalah jodohku atau semacamnya. Tapi, sayangnya kalian salah.

"U-ups..." kataku lirih, ketika melihat _strawberry tart_ buatanku menempel di sekujur tubuhnya lelaki tak beruntung yang kutabrak di lift tadi. Sebagai wanita yang baik hati, sopan dan suka menabung aku pun segera memunguti kreasiku yang berserakan dimana-mana itu.

**Ting**

"Nona, hati-hati!"

"Eh...?"

Aku pun merasakan benda _metal_ yang dingin menempel di pipiku. Butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk menyadari hal ini_—_

.

.

.

_—_Ketika sebenarnya aku terjepit pintu lift.

.

.

.

.

A-apa? Ini tidak mungkin! Aku berusaha memanggil si lelaki berambut biru yang kutabrak tadi, tapi... ia tidak melakukan apa-apa!

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ah, selain lelaki tadi, rupanya ada orang lain di belakangku.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan pintu lift nya, karena pintu lift itu hanya menyentuh pipiku. Aku tidak bisa menoleh kebelakang, karena kepalaku tertahan oleh pintu lift. Tetapi, ketika aku melirik ke atas, aku dapat melihat sepasang tangan yang sedang menahan pintu lift! Ah terima kasih Kami-sama! Kalau tidak ada tangan itu kepalaku pasti sudah hancur!

"Oi bego, pintunya!" perintah orang yang ada dibelakangku tadi pada lelaki biru yang kutabrak. Si lelaki itu pun memencet salah satu tombol di lift, dan pintunya terbuka kembali!

"Huft..." secara refleks, kepalaku langsung terjatuh ke karpet lift.

"Hei kalian baik-baik saja?" satu persatu petugas hotel mulai berdatangan.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab lelaki penyelamatku barusan.

Tanpa menunggu, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam lift setelah membereskan tumpahan _tart_ tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku dapat melihat wajah kedua lelaki itu dengan jelas. Lelaki yang kutabrak tadi berambut biru dan memakai syal_—_tentu saja dengan krim yang masih belepotan di wajahnya, sedangkan lelaki satu lagi, si pemilik tangan yang menahan pintu lift itu berambut ungu panjang, dan diikat _ponytail_. Kemudian, lelaki ungu pun masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

.

"Hoi Kaito, lain kali kalau ada cewek cakep di depan lift tahan dong pintunya!" tegur si ungu pada si biru. Ungu dan biru, nama panggilan yang menarik bukan? Eh.. apa dia bilang tadi? Cewek cakep.

"Iya deh sori Gakupo..." kata si biru_, _yang diketahui bernama Kaito itu.

"Kau nggak apa 'kan?" tanya Gakupo padaku.

"Iya... ngomong-ngomong, ini untuk kalian." kataku sambil menyerahkan dua potong _strawberry tart_ buatanku_—_yang belum terjatuh tentunya.

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih!" ujar Kaito.

**Ting**

"Sudah ya, aku turun di lantai ini!" kata Kaito lagi sambil keluar dari lift.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Gakupo membuka percakapan. "Kuenya enak juga. Kau yang buat?"

"Iya.. terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Meskipun ini bukan terong tapi tetep enak banget! Sudah ya, aku juga turun disini." lalu Gakupo pergi berlalu.

**Tluk**

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumamku, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu kecil dari lantai lift. Ternyata itu kartu nama... milik Gakupo!

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

"Dan saat aku sampai di depan kamar Rin, ternyata dia sudah pergi kuliah!" tawa Luka, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Luka akan datang ke rumahku sambil membawa terong sebagai oleh-oleh!" timpal Gakupo.

Rin dan Len bertepuk tangan.

"Silahkan menu utamanya." kata seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan sepiring ikan tuna ke meja tersebut, lalu mereka mulai menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

"Hmm..." gumam Len.

* * *

**_Hotel Castille Paris, Hallway, 21.00_**

"Hei Rin." kata Len.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya ide, gimana kalau kita bikin _strawberry tart_ untuk disajikan di pernikahan nanti?" usul Len. "_Strawberry tart _itu mengandung makna yang sangat besar dari Luka-san dan Gakupo-san, dan pasti mereka mau semua tamunya merasakan makna itu."

"Keren banget ucapan lo." puji Rin, sebenarnya agak nyindir sih.

"Gue serius, katanya Luka-san, Lola-san sudah menyewa dapur hotel untuk kita, jadi besok kita buat aja _tart_-nya." ujar Len.

"Hah? Kalo dapurnya disewa _chef_ disini mau masak dimana?"

"Tentu saja Lola-san menyewa dapur kedua, bukannya dapur utama." Len sweatdrop. "Lo 'kan sepupunya Luka-san, pernah dapet resepnya gak?"

"Ada sih kayaknya, nanti malem gue cari di HP." ujar Rin, sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len..."

"Ya?"

"Nanti malem kita tidurnya gimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Ya, saking sibuknya dengan perencanaan _wedding_, mereka telah melupakan satu masalah yang ada tepat di depan mata mereka.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Sekian untuk chapter 3~**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
